Living Toghether
by LovelyMoFo13
Summary: Shizuo needs to move out of his brother's apartment for spacious reasons. He moves to Ikebukuro-Estates, where everybody is supposedly nice. When Shizuo gets there, he finds a certain enemy living nextdoor. Will they find a frendship or will the complex go down in flames?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic (online) so please, NO FLAMES! This is also rated M for language and sexual content (later chapters). Also a yaoi between Shizuo and Izaya. So if you don't like, don't read. Also, I don't own Durarara. If I did own Durarara, the story would be focused on Shizuo and Izaya. And maybe a little Celty.**

Chapter 1: Nice to meet you!

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAYYYYAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUNNNNNNNN!" Shizuo shouted, carrying his famous weapon: a street sign. Izaya was walking through the street when Shizuo happened to catch sight of his face, and immediately lost his temper.

"Oh, Shizu-chan*! How nice of you to come over and say hi to me!" Izaya smirked. He loved it when Shizuo lost his temper. It just made Ikebukuro more…. _exciting_. "Shizu-chan, I'm over here!" Izaya taunted. He dodged almost every one of Shizuo's attacks, except that last one, where Shizuo got him in the stomach. Izaya started laughing and coughing at the same time, which got Shizuo even angrier.

"This time," Shizuo said darkly, "I'll really KILL YOU!" Shizuo screamed. Izaya threw his knives, grazing Shizuo when he ran. People started gathering around, texting their friends and looking at the two men fighting.

"Oh my!"

"He they go again…."

"Oh my god!"

Shizuo looked over at them, losing a little bit of his focus on the fight. "THE HELL YOU LOOKIN' AT?!" Shizuo screamed again. Everybody ran. "Now, back to the fight…." Shizuo turned back to where Izaya was, only to find out that Izaya was gone. "Dammit! Damn that flea, damn my temper, damn my strength, dammit, dammit, dammit…." Shizuo went on as he walked back to whatever he was doing. He can't believe that he let that flea escape.

Izaya laughed as he skipped home. "That sure was fun! But… now I'm bored again." Izaya stopped smiling. He sighed. "Maybe I should have stayed to keep fighting him. Then again, I might've died." Izaya chuckled at his own rambling. He entered his key into his apartment door and went inside. Grabbing a bag of potato chips, he sat by his window and looked outside. A couple seemed to be talking about something.

"Sigh…. I could care less." Izaya turned back around to turn on his TV. Then he heard yelling. He looked back outside. The girl yelled something out at the boy, then the boy retorted. The girl pushed the boy, and then ran. The boy kicks the wall. "Haa… still not good enough." Izaya went to his computer to see if he got any kind of message to get any information or any kind of story from anybody. Nothing. Izaya flopped on his couch.

"Shit, why'd I even get this stupid strength? Everybody's scared to talk to me except Simon, Mairu, Kururi, Celty, Izaya-kun, Tom, a few more… okay, I have friends. But Izaya-kun is an enemy!" Shizuo shouted to his brother, Kasuka.

"Well, if you'd be nicer and less violent, then you wouldn't be in this mess." Kasuka said simply, "Plus, you use the honorific '-kun*' with Izaya and only Izaya. Doesn't that mean that he's your frien-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence! I use –kun because he's not my friend!" Shizuo shouted.

"Fine, fine. I was just teasing. Hey, aren't you supposed to be moving out soon? I'm going to _miss you_~!" Kasuka teased.

"I'm 24, dammit! I can live on my own. If you think I'm a kid, then you're a freakin' retard." Shizuo shouted out.

Shizuo walked up to the real-estate agent. "Shizuo Heiwajima, 24, blonde." Shizuo wanted to move out soon to get more space for himself. Or if he gets a girlfriend. Not that he wants one right now.

"Oh, Mr. Heiwajima! Yes, you're on the list for the Ikebukuro-Estates apartment! I will escort you there." The nice woman said. She knew Shizuo's reputation, so she tried not to piss him off.

The ride there was pretty decent, since the day passed by and it was already evening. He rode in the backseat of the taxi, listening to the lady talk about the apartment, showing him pictures of the apartment, and talking about "how nice the neighbors are". He hoped that they take loads off of people's backs, because Shizuo swore that he was getting grey hair through the dye.

"Here we are~!" The agent sang. Okay. She's a little _too _happy. Like the annoying doctors that come in the room all happy, leave the room, then come back with the needles and _more_ doctors. Your room is the last one to the right. Number 334, straight down the hall to your right. Also, at least let me do you the favor of introducing you to your new neighbor in room 332." The lady cheered. _Okay, she's really annoying._ Shizuo thought to himself. The lady handed Shizuo the key to his room.

The lady knocked on the door. "Mr. Orihara! Come out and meet your new neighbor! He has sort of a temper, but I'm sure you'll get used to him!" The lady shouted. _Orihara? Izaya Orihara? ORIHARA?! _Shizuo thought.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming in just a moment!" A voice yelled. The voice. _That_ voice. _Oh Shit. _ Shizuo thought. The door opened revealing a lean body and tired eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Yamaha? I didn't think anybody else was moving here." Izaya opened his eyes, only for them to widen. Shizuo's eyes did the same. Izaya smirked.

"Why Shizuo! I just talked with you today! I'm so happy to have a new roommate!" Izaya teased.

"So, this guy is going to live next to me…?" Shizuo said as camly as he could.

"Yes, he is! Aren't you happy?" Mrs. Yamaha asked. A vein popped up on Shizuo's forehead. Happy doctor with needles.

"IIIIIIIIIZZAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA-KKUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

All hell broke loose.

**Hello, my lovelies! I will give you chapters every week, or at least try to. And I also love reviews. And chocolate. Next time, will Izaya and Shizuo work this out? This will be a spark between them that has never happened before… heheheh…**

***-chan is a Japanese honorific for a young girl. –kun is a Japanese honorific for a male friend or acquaintance. Shizuo uses –kun because, supposedly, with all of his other friends, he doesn't use honorifics. Izaya uses –chan to get on Shizuo's nerves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I actually did not think I would get all of these lovely followers or reviews this quickly. I'm so happy! But, when I saw the story, I slapped myself in the face. It looked so damn short, and the title had a typo! Anyway, last time, Shizuo Heiwajima needed to move out of his brother's apartment. He moves to Ikebukuro-Estates, only to find Izaya?**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I don't own Durarara…rara… ra… ra… but I do own this specific fanfiction!**

Chapter 2: Fines

"Ooo, Shizuo! That… hurts…" Izaya smirked wickedly.

"Just a little bit longer… then you'll be out of my hair for good!" Shizuo smiled back. Izaya was pinned against the wall. Shizuo had his hand tightly wrapped around Izaya's neck, strangling him. Mrs. Yamaha, the agent, was trying to pull Shizuo away from Izaya. Or pry him away, rather.

"Mr. Heiwajima! Stop! If you kill him, you'll be tagged as a murderer!" Mrs. Yamaha yelled.

"Yeah, Shizu-chan, listen… to the… old lady!" Izaya mocked. Shizuo finally released Izaya from his death grip. He decided to kill him later, when nobody is around.

"Old lady?! I'm only 25 and I'm trying to help you!" Mrs. Yamaha shouted.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" A voice shouted from the floor above. Shizuo now lived on the 3rd story of 5, so practically everybody could hear them. Mrs. Yamaha sighed.

"Look, I know that you two are enemies, but _please_ try to get along. And, by the way, you need to pay for the damages you've caused just now!" Mrs. Yamaha sighed. Shizuo looked confused and Izaya looked bored.

"Damages…?" Shizuo questioned. They both looked around. Many knives were stuck in the walls. People peeked outside of their doors, frightened and shocked at the two men's behavior. Cracks and holes were formed from Shizuo's rampage. A man looked wide-eyed at Shizuo for busting his door down. "Oh shit." Shizuo mumbled to himself.

"Look what you did, Shizu-chan! The whole floor is destroyed!" Izaya laughed. Shizuo was about to punch Izaya again when the agent yelled for them to stop.

"Find a way to pay," Mrs. Yamaha said, "Or you can kiss your homes goodbye." Shizuo and Izaya were both surprised at the agent's sudden change of personality. Shizuo sighed and went down the hall. He needed to talk to Tom.

* * *

Shizuo met with Tom by a pub. They were at the back, so they wouldn't scare customers. Once they started talking, Shizuo explained the whole story to Tom. Tom laughed. "Small world, isn't it?" Tom teased.

"Will you shut the hell up? I'm in a freakin' serious situation here!" Shizuo yelled. He took out a pack of cigarettes that were in his pockets and lit one.

"Did you take out the whole apartment yet?" Tom joked. Shizuo glared at him. Tom finally realized that Shizuo _was_ serious. "Aha… sorry. On the serious side, you _didn't _take out the apartment complex, right?" Tom asked, worried that his best friend might get arrested.

"Um, I sort of took out the third floor. Our agent got really angry." Shizuo chuckled. Tom looked up and took out his own pack of cigarettes. "I think she said that it costs, maybe 500 dollars." Shizuo said nonchalantly. Tom spat out his lit cigarette.

"500 dollars? What the heck did you, Shizuo?" Tom asked. Shizuo told Tom what happened during the fight, even about the stranger's door and how he might sue Shizuo. Tom shook his head. "Do you expect _me_ to pay? Shizuo, I know you're my best friend, and I'm yours, but I can't do _that _much for you." Tom said. He looked down on the ground, where his cigarette lay beside his feet. "Damn… that was my last one…" Tom cursed.

Shizuo laughed. He handed Tom his pack. "Here. Have it." Shizuo gestured. Tom smiled and took the pack.

Shizuo stopped smiling. In fact, he scowled. "Smells like shit." He grumbled.

"Shizu-chan! I just knew you would be here!" A voice called. Shizuo looked around. "Shizu-chan! I'm up here!" The voice yelled. Shizuo looked up. Izaya. "Have you found a way to pay for the damage _you_ caused to the building?" He asked.

"It was your own damn fault for pissin' me off in the first place!" Shizuo yelled. "Why are you here anyway?! It was peaceful before you got here!"

"I'm bored. I want to do something fun!" Izaya said, as if it were obvious. Shizuo's vein popped back up, but he refused to lose control.

"Go do it somewhere else. I don't feel like fighting a stupid flea." Shizuo said. Izaya raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"Really? Could it be that Shizu-chan is getting… _fat?_" Izaya asked. He put a lot of emphasis on "fat". Shizuo threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. Shizuo picked up the dumpster that was about 2 feet away from him and threw it at Izaya.

"Here we go…" Tom sighed.

* * *

Shizuo walked back into his apartment room tired. He got charged a fine for 200 dollars when he destroyed half of the pub and scared away customers. "More money added to the list." Shizuo sighed. He went to his living room and slumped down on a chair. "Haa… it's nice to just sit back, and…" _Knock Knock Knock…_

"Who the hell comes to somebody's door at this time of night?!" Shizuo complained. The person knocked on the door again. Shizuo sighed and opened the door.

"Shizu-cha-" Shizuo slammed the door in Izaya's face. He was tired of that dirty bastard blaming him and teasing him for everything. The knocking started again. Shizuo tried to ignore it, but the knocking got louder and faster. Shizuo opened the door again. Izaya held out a box.

"You know, it was really mean of you to slam the door in my face like that," Izaya whined, "even when I got you this cigarette pack!" Shizuo looked closely at the box. It was his favorite brand. Shizuo squinted his eyes at Izaya.

"You did something to this, didn't you?" Shizuo asked with suspicion. Izaya held up his hands.

"How cruel! I didn't do anything to the pack! It's not even opened." Izaya said as if that was the meanest thing in the world. Shizuo took the pack and went back inside of the house. He threw the pack of cigarettes away.

"Like I'm going to use these." Shizuo snorted. The knocking started once again. Shizuo went back to the door, even though there was a chance that it was Izaya. "What do you want?" Shizuo asked, a little irritated at the bother. Izaya held out a slightly bigger box.

"You can't light the cigarettes without one of these!" Izaya smiled and opened the box. It was a lighter. Shizuo looked confused. Why was the flea being so nice to him?

Shizuo hesitantly took the lighter. "Go home." Shizuo said with a bit of agitation. Shizuo closed the door and walked back to the trash can. He grabbed the unopened pack of cigarettes. _Maybe the flea isn't so bad. This is actually something good he's done since we've met. _Shizuo mused. The knocking started again. Shizuo walked back to the door.

He opened it to find Izaya, again. "Will you stop it?! I'm trying not to get frustrated!" Shizuo said as calmly as he could. There was a limit to how much you could bother a tired man, even if you give him good presents. Izaya held out a bigger box, almost the size of a DVD case. "What's this?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya smiled. "You'll find out!" Izaya went across to his own room. Shizuo went back inside his own home, too. He opened to find himself getting even more pissed than he already was. There was a DVD inside. It said: "Stronger Men! Lose Belly Fat in Less Than 1 Month! 2 disc DVD…"

"The hell…?" Shizuo questioned. Then he remembered what happened earlier today. Shizuo chuckled softly. It was a deep, dark chuckle. "That bastard…" Shizuo threw the DVD in the trash. The knocking sound came once again. Shizuo swung the door open and yelled, "What the hell do you want?!" Only, it wasn't Izaya. It was a small looking boy with glasses on. He looked like the owner of the door that Shizuo busted down. "Oh! Uh…" Shizuo stuttered. He didn't want to hurt anybody that he didn't know. The boy ran screaming.

Shizuo went back inside of his apartment. "Oops…" He chided himself.

* * *

Izaya skipped back to his room, humming. "He should have freaked out by now!" Izaya laughed. He would have stayed to see Shizuo's reaction, but he didn't feel like meeting any other sidetracks like fines or other useless humans. He looked at his game board and stopped smiling. Then he started smiling again. "Oh, Shizu-chan, I have another game we can play!" Izaya swiped all of the game pieces onto the floor.

He picked up a white king and placed it on one side of the board. "Here, Shizzy, this is you. Your heart is still so pure; I can't afford for you to be the black king." Izaya smirked. He picked up the black king. "My past is very fitting for this role." He said and placed the king on the opposite side of the board. He picked up a white queen. Tom. He was like the right-hand man to Shizuo. He picked up the black queen. Shinra. Even though he wasn't _very_ useful, he could still be used in upcoming events. He put other pieces on the board, making sure that everybody played a role.

"Well, well, let's see how we survive in this new game. I'll start first, tomorrow." Izaya laughed. He made the perfect game of endurance between him and Shizuo. He was going to make sure that one of them was in checkmate, and it wasn't going to be Izaya. Izaya walked out of his room to go to bed. Starting tomorrow, he was going to see just how far he could push the limits of Shizuo Heiwajima.

* * *

**Dum Da Dum! Well, I dunno if it calls for that. From here, it may get a little slow before the good action, angst, and of course, yaoi! That's probably the main reason why you lovelies clicked on this story. Well, I will see you lovelies next week with a brand new chapter! BTW, how do you think Shizuo and Izaya are going to pay the fines?**

***Shizuo's name is actually pretty ironic, compared to his personality. Heiwa means "peaceful" and Jima means "island". Shizu means "quiet", while O means "hero". So, Peaceful Island and Quiet Hero. What a way to express Shizuo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, all of my lovely lovelies! I am so sorry for the late update! I just got out** of** school and we're looking for a new house! After 9 long years, I think that we finally found the house we like. BTW, to all of you lovelies in Canada, hello! Yes, my lovelies, I am in Canada. It's just exciting to be in a new country! So! In the previous chapter, Shizuo and Izaya both get a fine for $500 dollars, due to the apartment damage to the third floor. Also, has Izaya has come up with a game for Shizuo? Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I would like to, but, I don't own Durarara. Okay? Okay**

Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin!

Shizuo walked out of his apartment, cursing to himself for being too violent. He already had his brother pay the fine for the restaurant, and he paid part of the apartment fine. He was supposed to meet Tom at Russia Sushi so that they could talk about just_ how_ he could pay the fines.

When he got there, he saw Tom talking to Simon. Tom and Simon both waved at Shizuo. "Hello, Shizuo! You come here to eat sushi, right? Sushi is especially good today! Half off price, too!" Simon smiled to his friends.

"Thanks, Simon." Tom said. Tom and Shizuo went in and already got seated. "So, you thought about how your going to pay this bill?" Tom asked. Shizuo sat back and scratched his head.

"Shit, I don't know. I was fired as a bartender, so..." Shizuo paused.

"Basically, you're broke." Tom finished. Shizuo sighed. He didn't want to admit such an embarrassing thing. Tom sighed too. "Well, I have a job you can do. It's not _very_ hard." Tom said. Shizuo sat up.

"For real? What?" Shizuo asked. Tom offered him a job to be a debt collecter. He told him about the different times and that they basically go around Ikebukuro, collecting money from people who don't own their house.

"Sure... That sounds cool." Shizuo said.

Tom and Shizuo went ahead to another subject to talk about.

* * *

Izaya stared at his computer, looking for clients that he had to meet. There was one person; they agreed to meet at Russia Sushi. The client apparently wanted to talk about the incidents that have been happening in the building. Izaya smirked. Oh, how these wonderful humans are capable of hurting others. He loved indulging in a human's affair.

Izaya opened his door to the hallway and left his apartment room. He looked around at the mess Shizuo and him caused a few days ago. Holes were still in the wall. Lights were still being repaired. The elevator was now operating again, so he took that instead of the stairs.

Izaya skipped down the street, looking at the time. "The client should be there by now." He said. When e got to the restaurant, he saw Simon handing out coupons, as usual. "Hello, Simon!" Izaya smiled once he got to the street corner. Simon looked confused.

"Eh? Why you here, Izaya?" Simon asked. It was Izaya's turn to be confused, except, it was also humorous to Izaya.

"Why am I here? Simon, don't you like it when I come here?" Izaya giggled. Simon nodded.

"Okay, but no fighting Shizuo." Simon said. "Very bad for customers." This time, Izaya really didn't know what Simon was talking about. Shizuo was nowhere near him. At least, he thought.

Izaya met with his client and took a seat at a booth. "Okay," The client started, "Here's what's happening:"

"We're going to an amusement park."

"Well who are you going with?"

"Shinra and Celty."

"Are you serious? Just how old are you?"

"Just about the same age as you. Come on, have some fun."

Izaya scrunched his eyebrows. This wasn't his conversation. He listened closely to the conversation behind him. The voices were too familiar for suspicion. He carefully peeked behind him, not letting the protozoan see him. He was correct. The voices belong to Shizuo and Tom. "Hey, you listening?" The client snapped Izaya to his attention.

"Of course," Izaya lied, "I just don't need to look at you to hear you." The client stared, then started talking again.

"Anyways..." Izaya stopped listening to the client again. As much as he would love to mess around with more humans, he was more interested in Shizuo's affairs.

"So, you want me to come to a little kid's amusement park?" Shizuo asked.

"It's not just for little kids. There are some pretty big roller coasters there!" Tom laughed at Shizuo.

"Hah... whatever floats your boat." Shizuo sighed. "So, what time?"

"Probably the afternoon. Come around twelve?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Shizuo agreed. Izaya thought about the three riding roller coasters, playing games, and eating horrible pizza. Izaya snickered, then laughed. Unfortunately, he dis it too loudly.

"What. The hell..." Shizuo turned around and looked over his booth. Izaya turned around, too.

"Oops!" Izaya smirked. Shizuo gritted his teeth.

"Izaya-kun..." Izaya ran away and left the restaurant before Shozuo could get a chance to try and "kill" him.

"So, the little protozoan is going to the park? I guess that I get to go first! How fun." Izaya laughed. He went back to his apartment, smiling at what he could do to mess with Shizuo's day.

He got back to his apartment room, humming to himself. He stopped smiling. He never did get the information from his client.

* * *

**Okay, lovelies, I truly apologize. I know that there may be mistakes, since I wrote this on my iPod. Yes, I was stupid enough to leave my laptop in the U.S. I also know that this chapter is... um... short. Finally, as I said, the story _will_ be a little slow until the juicy stuff happens, so don't hate, please! I'll try to be on time with this next chapter, so to you lovelies who actually read this... see you next chapter!**


End file.
